


comfort

by orphan_account



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Gay, Hodken, JBJ - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what am i without you?





	comfort

"hyung..." donghan said in a low voice, closing the door behind him. kenta looked behind and saw donghan who just came back at the dorms, crying. "donghan? why are you crying? what happened?" kenta asked in a worried tone as he let donghan sit beside him as he continued to cry.

"i think my crush hates me." he said between his sobs. the crying boy looked at the older with teary eyes. "hyung? is there something wrong with me?" he asked. kenta turned his head, now facing the younger, cupping its cheeks. "listen, there's nothing wrong with you. it's him. he just doesn't know how much of a precious boy you are. you're talented, you're good looking, you're amazing, you have a golden heart and you're perfect."

the boy sniffed, looking at the older with cute puppy eyes, "really?" he sniffed again. kenta gladly answering, "really.". both were staring at each other's gaze. donghan's was sparkling while kenta was just lost in the other's eyes, staring into it deeply, getting his attention lost from the boy.

come to think of it, donghan only treated kenta as his 'hyung' and was never something special, probably just a friend and a roommate for sure. but kenta, kenta had feelings for him. although he does know that donghan loves someone, he just accepted it and respected donghan's want. he just doesnt want to pressure the poor boy.

but, seeing the younger heartbroken, it felt like his heart shattered into pieces seeing the boy suffering like this. how could one hate such a perfect boy? donghan doesnt deserve that piece of shit.

"come on now, stop crying." kenta softly said, comforting the other, putting his hand around his neck. donghan who is still crying, buried his face on the older's chest and hugged him tightly.

kenta blushed at the sudden action, resting his hand on his soft dark hair, slowly caressing it as the other free hand hugged donghan's back.

at some time passed by, kenta wanted to get something to drink but when he tried to wake the boy up, he already saw him sleeping on the older's lap. no wonder he was silent. but, he's really glad he's sleeping peacefully and is not stressing about his problem.

"nevermind, i'll just let you sleep peacefully." he smiled, caressing his hair again. "hyung...thank you." someone said in a very low and drousy tone. turns out it was donghan sleep talking again. "i...love you. please don't leave me...okay..?" kenta smiled wider as he gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

"i love you too."


End file.
